


Don't turn off the light

by wiktoriaandersen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cancer, Illnesses, M/M, Sad Louis, Suicide
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiktoriaandersen/pseuds/wiktoriaandersen
Summary: Nie gaś światła, tylko ono dawało mu nadzieję





	Don't turn off the light

– Louis, daj spokój – mruknął Zayn, siadając obok przyjaciela na szkolnej stołówce, przez co został zepchnięty z krzesła. – Kurwa, minęły już dwa lata. On nie wróci – wyjaśnił, podnosząc się z ziemi i niemal drżąc pod tak intensywnym spojrzeniem Tomlinsona. 

– Obiecał, że mnie nie zostawi – odpowiedział po chwili, zaciskając dłonie w pięści kiedy tamten znowu próbował usiąść na miejscu Harry'ego. 

– Louis! On umarł, rozumiesz? Nie przyjdzie już tutaj. Kiedy to do ciebie dotrze? – spytał, bezradnie wyrzucając do góry ręce i kręcąc głową, bo nikt nie mógł dotrzeć do szatyna. 

Ale żeby to zrozumieć trzeba by było poznać ich historię od początku, prawda?

Był naprawdę piękny i słoneczny dzień, mimo, że nikt jakoś specjalnie nie cieszył się na początek szkoły. Klasy zbierały się grupkami pod szkołą, ciesząc się na swój widok i opowiadając podekscytowanymi głosami co robili na tych wakacjach. Prawie całe miasteczko było ciche i spokojne przez te dwa miesiące, bo niemal każdy gdzieś w tym roku wyjeżdżał. Dlatego też wszystko teraz było jeszcze lepsze niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. A może zawsze tak było, tylko Louis tego nie dostrzegał? Może to kwestia tego, że naprawdę stęsknił się za swoimi przyjaciółmi. Albo tego, że naprawdę bardzo mocno chciał znowu wrócić na zajęcia kółka teatralnego. Tak, zdecydowanie brakowało mu tego przez te kilka tygodni. 

Jednak jego rozmyślania przerwał upadek. No nie do końca upadek. Po prostu, ktoś prawie by upadł gdyby nie to, że przytrzymał się Tomlinsona. Zdziwiony uniósł wzrok, ale nie ujrzał ani Liama, ani Zayna, którzy zapewne już na niego czekali pod szkołą. Nie. Trzymał się go blondyn o błękitnych oczach. Ten Irlandczyk, którego zawsze wszędzie było pełno i nikt nie mógł go nie lubić. Po prostu się nie dało. Chłopak był chodzącą kupką energii i szczęścia. I już miał się z nim przywitać, kiedy Horan pisnął cicho, a później starał się uciec. 

I wtedy zrozumiał co było powodem ucieczki i śmiechu młodszego. W ich kierunku właśnie nadjeżdżał na rolkach wysoki chłopak, który chociaż był przeraźliwie chudy, a jego nogi wydawały się być jakimiś patykami to wciąż promieniał. Widać było, że szczęście bije od niego na naprawdę dużą odległość, a Tomlinson nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, kiedy zobaczył dołeczki w jego policzkach. Tak, zdecydowanie wtedy przepadł. To było momentalne. Prawie jak uderzenie pioruna. Stoisz w miejscu, wszystko jest dobrze, a on tak po prostu przyjeżdża i sprawia, że już nic nie jest takie samo. 

Tak to się zaczęło. I na początku było cudownie. Już pierwszego dnia Louis zaprzyjaźnił się z pierwszoklasistą, który wydawać by się mogło, powinien nienawidzić życia za niesprawiedliwość. 

Bo tak, życie było przeraźliwie niesprawiedliwe. Zarówno wobec Harry'ego jak i jego rodziny. I wobec Louisa też. Bo nie rozumiał jak to się stało, że w przeciągu kilku miesięcy zakochał się tak bardzo, że to aż bolało. Bolało kiedy nocami wypłakiwał się w poduszkę, wiedząc, że to nie będzie trwało tyle ile by chciał. Bolało, kiedy Styles na jego oczach mdlał czy miał ataki, przez które na początku panikował i chciał się poddać. Bolało za każdym razem kiedy zdejmował z jego głowy chustkę i zamiast zobaczyć loczki, jak na zdjęciach sprzed kilku lat widział jedynie skórę. 

Więc życie było niesprawiedliwe kiedy sprawiło, że Harry'emu dane było żyć nie dłużej niż osiemnaście lat. Było niesprawiedliwe kiedy okazało się, że mimo chemioterapii chłopak nie przeżyje. Było niesprawiedliwe każdego dnia coraz bardziej, bo chociaż Styles pokazywał swój uśmiech w prawie każdej sekundzie, to Louis widział ból w jego oczach. 

Więc w sumie żaden z nich się nie zdziwił, że po zaledwie dwóch miesiącach od kiedy się poznali Louis zaprosił go na bal. Tak naprawdę nikt nie był zdziwiony, bo on naprawdę wyglądał jak mały szczeniaczek, który byłby w stanie zrobić wszystko, żeby dostać jeszcze trochę czasu z Harrym. I na tym balu w rejs wyruszył ich statek, który poprowadzony został przez kompas, a kiedy to wszystko się skończyło i kotwica poszła na dno, to lina wciąż trzymała ich w miejscu. Lina sprawiała, że żadna część statku nie mogła ruszyć do przodu, nawet gdyby chciała.  A na słowo trzeba uwierzyć, że szatyn nie potrafił po tym ruszyć do przodu. 

Ale wróćmy jeszcze do tego, kiedy było dobrze. Drugiego dnia Louis odprowadził  Harry'ego do domu, a następnego wczesnym rankiem wybiegł bez śniadania, żeby razem z zielonookim przyjść razem do szkoły.  W zasadzie pomijając czas lekcji to byli nierozłączni. Louis wchodził do klasy jako ostatni, a wychodził jako pierwszy. I każdy wiedział, że to dlatego, że odprowadzał Harry'ego pod klasę, a później szybko biegł, żeby znów go spotkać i poprowadzić na następną lekcję. I nikt go o to nie winił. Każdy wydawał się mieć słabość do Stylesa, a w szczególności niebieskooki. 

Ich życie wydawało się być jak z bajki, nawet mimo choroby Stylesa. Nikt nie potrafił wyjaśnić tej miłości. Tak naprawdę to było coś niepojętnego dla innych ludzi. Po prostu wydawało się być nierealnym, żeby w tak młodym wieku znaleźć kogoś, dla kogo będzie się w stanie poświęcić wzzystko. A Louis to robił. Poświęcał każdą wolną chwilę żeby być z chłopakiem. Poświęcał długie noce żeby pilnować czy Loczek napewno dobrze śpi. Przesiadywał długie godziny w szpitalu czekając, aż jego miłość wyjdzie z gabinetu lekarza. Odsprzedał całą kolekcję swoich płyt i jeszcze inne rzeczy tylko po to, żeby mieć pieniądze na zabranie chłopaka na wakacje, które sobie zaplanowali. Wylał zbyt wiele łez. Nie przespał zbyt wielu nocy. Nie zrobił zbyt wielu rzeczy. Ale to było tego warte. 

Było warte promiennego uśmiechu. Warte każdej łzy szczęścia czy słowa, które padło z ust młodszego. Było warte każdej chwili i kazdej sekundy, którą mógł spędzić z tym pokręconym brunetem. Było warto kiedy pewnego dnia, wiedząc, że nie zostało im wiele czasu oswiadczył mu się. Był jedynie nastolatkiem, ale wiedział, że już nikogo innego nie pokocha w taki sposób. 

Tak więc tego dnia zabrał go na romantyczną randkę. Dokładniej to zorganizował piknik na wzgórzu, gdzie mogli być bliżej gwiazd. Gdzie księżyc stał się ich świadkiem, a każda gwiazda wyglądała jakby miała wybuchnąć jeszcze większym blaskiem. Ale nawet jeżeli tak by się stało, to nic by dla niego nie znaczyło. Nie, kiedy miał przed sobą najpiękniejszą osobę na świecie. Nie, kiedy Harry patrzył na niego z tak wielkim uczuciem, że bolało go od tego serce.

– Lou? – zaczął cicho Harry, leżąc z głową na piersi starszego. 

– Tak, kochanie? –  wymruczał cicho niebieskooki wpatrując się w niego i nawiając na palce pojedyncze kosmyki włosów. 

– Kiedyś tam będę, wiesz? – Uśmiechnął się smutno, a potem uniósł na niego swój wzrok. – Będę świecił tam dla ciebie, żebyś nigdy się nie zgubił. Tylko będziesz musiał często patrzeć w niebo. 

– Hazz... –  zaczął Tomlinson czując łzy zbierające się w jego oczach, ale brunet pokręcił głową i mu przerwał. 

– Po prostu chcę żebyś to wiedział. To nie tak, że mam zamiar umrzeć dzisiaj w nocy. Ale nawet jeśli się to stanie to popatrz na to z tej strony. Będę najmłodszą gwiazdką na twpim niebie i będę mógł świecić dla ciebie dłużej niż inne gwiazdy. 

Szatyn zacisnął powieki, nie chcąc pozwolić łzom na spełnięcie po twarzy, a potem delikatnie się usmiechnął. Naprawdę nie wyobrażał sobie swojego życia bez niego. 

I właściwe to żaden z nich nie wiedział jakim cudem to wszystko stało się tak szybko. Zaraz po swoim powrocie Louis powiedział mamie o zaręczynach, a kilka sekund potem rozległ się w domu dźwięk dzwoniącej komórki. I Tomlinson dał by się zabić jeżeli nie była to Anne. Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, a potem udał się do swojej sypialni. To była ich pierwsza noc osobno od naprawdę długiego czasu i szatyn czuł się nieswojo w zimnym i pustym łóżku. I nie mógł być jedyny po pół godziny później w drzwiach ich domu stał Harry z jego mamą. I w momencie kiedy starszy porwał narzeczonego w ramiona dwie kobiety udały się do salonu patrząc na nich z szerokimi uśmiechami na ustach. 

I może to było dziwne, ale pewnego dnia, w zasadzie to w piątek wieczorem ubrały ich w garnitury i wygoniły na kolację do redtauracji. To nie tak, że było w tym coś dziwnego, ale jednak było. Ale napewno żaden z nich nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy. Pod domem Louisa stało zaparkowanych kilka dodatkowych aut, co nie było niczym normalnym, ale naprawdę to zignorował. Nie mógł zignorować jednak faktu, że zaraz po przekroczeniu domu jego mama porwała Harry'ego i pobiegła z nim w stronę drzwi na taras, które prowadziły również do ogródka. 

Tomlinson zmarszczył brwi, a potem również ruszył w tamtym kierunku, chcąc zrozumieć o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Mógł snuć naprawdę przeróżne teorie, ale nie spodziewał się nawet w najmniejszym stopniu tego, że ich mamy zorganizują im w przeciągu kilku dni ślub. W ogrodzie stały poustawiane krzesła, na których siedzieli zarówno ich przyjaciele jak i rodzina. Jay i Anne prawie płakały, chociaż ceremonia jeszcze się nie zaczęła. Ale najpiękniejszy był Harry. Kompletnie zdezorientowany, przeuroczy i do bólu zakochany Harry. I niech go ktoś zabije, bo po jego twarzy ciekły łzy kiedy w drodze do ołtarza, gdzie stał już ksiądz, patrzył na anioła, który sprawiał, że jego życie miało sens. 

Po wszystkich niezbędnych słowach księdza przyszedł czas na pełne łez obietnice. Obietnice, które sprawiały, że obaj jedyne na co mieli ochotę to nareszcie się pocałować. I Louis wiedział, że jego już mąż miał duszę romantyka i poety, ale nigdy nie spodziewał się, ze usłyszy jal ten porównuje go do rzeczy, o których ten w życiu by nie pomyślał. Ale to było piękne. I wiedział to każdy. 

A potem były obrączki i kolejne fale łez i pocałunki. Pocałunki, które nie miały końca, i które przekazywały wszystko to czego nie umieli ubrać w słowa. Było jak w bajce. Tak, jak zawsze chcieli żeby było. 

I kiedy potem do głosu doszły ich mamy i przyjaciele w pomieszczeniu oprócz śmiechu i szlochów słychać było dwa serca bijące w tym samym rytmie kiedy wpatrywali się w siebie nie wierząc, że właśnie to zarobili. Właśnie oficjalnie byli razem już na zawsze i nikt nie mógł ich rozdzielić. 

I każda przemowa była piękna. I każda doprowadzała ich do łez. Ale nie spodziewali się, że za trochę ponad tydzień każda wzmianka o tym wydarzeniu czy nawet o chłopaku będzie doprowadzać do łez jedynie Louisa. 

Był ciepły wieczór i obaj byli zakochani i szczęśliwi, leżąc na kanapie i oglądając Pamiętnik już kolejny raz. I nic nie zapowiadało nadchodzącej katastrofy. Wręcz przeciwnie, ostatnie badania mówiły, że stan Loczka naprawdę się poprawił. I nikt nie był na to gotowy. A już na pewno nie Louis. Chociaż mógł to przewidzieć w momencie kiedy Harry zamiast zwykłego 'dobranoc' tym razem powiedział 'przepraszam, że musisz tak przeze mnie cierpieć'. I na nic było tłumaczenie, że wcale nie cierpi, i że kocha go tak bardzo, że jego serce jest odporne na ból. 

Harry zmarł tej nocy. W jego ramionach. I wyglądał wtedy jak prawdziwy anioł. 

Louis nigdy nie był już taki sam. Od zawsze miał tylko trzy strachy. Bał się bycia samotnym. Bał się bycia smutnym. I bał się utraty osoby najbliższej jego sercu. I nie spodzeiwał się, że te trzy strachy dopadną go tej nocy i nie pozwolą normalnie żyć. 

Po rozmowie z Liamem na stołówce nie wrócił do domu. Krążył po ulicach a niedługo przed północą skierował się w stronę mostu. Z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach spojrzał w górę. Spojrzał na jedną z gwiazd, która świeciła tej nocy najmocniej. 

– Hej, kochanie – szepnął ze łzami w oczach, ale z jego twarzy nie znikał uśmiech.  –  Bardzo za tobą tęsknię, wiesz? Chyba i tak czekałem już za długo – stwierdził, śmiejąc się gorzko. –  Mam nadzieję, że na mnie czekałeś i nie oczarowałeś zbyt wielu aniołków, huh?

Nastepnego dnia ciało Louisa wypłynęło z rzeki i zaczepiło się o jakiś kamień przy brzegu. A na jego ustach wciąż gościł uśmiech. 

I teraz obaj chłopcy zapewne są razem na jakieś chmurce i cieszą się nareszcie daną im wiecznością, bo nikt nie zasługiwał na to tak, jak oni.


End file.
